


Opening Up

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [113]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: While at the Rabbit Hole with the girls, Emma over hears a woman talking about how she banged Captain Hook and so on (the wench from the Jolly Roger) Emma confronts her and calls her out on her lies and goes home to talk to Killian. Lots of kisses at the end please !!!!</p><p>and</p><p>Prompt: Killian has a heart-to-heart with Smee about letting go of Milah and his feelings for Emma (also tells him the true story behind the bar wench; rejecting her because he was already in love w Emma) ily <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Up

It had been a long time since Emma had gone out. Now that she thought about it, she didn’t think she had ever casually gone out for drinks. Any time she might have done so always had some sort of ulterior motive, such as trying to capture one of her bail bonds targets or something along those lines.

So when Ruby invited her to go out with her mother, Regina, and Belle, she had been a bit reluctant to agree. She had never had that many friends growing up, and not much had changed after coming to Storybrooke. She had gotten better at accepting that she had a family who loved her and that she had something with Hook.

They hadn’t defined anything yet; it was barely a month since they had gotten back from the past. She and Killian had decided that they want to explore what they had, but for her comfort they were going slow. She had enjoyed several breakfasts, and dinners with him, as well as a lot of casual time together. But if she were honest, they spent most of their time together.

And so, to Emma’s slight reluctance, she had gone out with the girls to enjoy some much deserved time with the others. She could tell her mom needed a break after spending so much time watching her baby brother.

She had about three martinis when she heard it. At the bar a few feet away, she could hear a girl bragging loudly about something.

“He was absolutely gorgeous,” she bragged, “And quite well endowed, if you know what I mean. The Captain took his time but he made sure to be rough when it mattered. I’m telling you ladies, if you ever get a chance to get with Captain Hook, I suggest you take it.”

Emma stood up, fuming. She marched up to her, with quite a few murderous thoughts running through her brain, “Don’t you know it’s not nice to spread tales which aren’t true?”

The girl looked away from the others who were widely gulping up her tale and turned her attention to Emma, “I’m sorry, and who are you?”

“The one who gets all of Captain Hook’s love and attention, unlike those who just wish they had it,” Emma said furiously. Who was this person anyway? There was a little part of her that was insecure and believed that maybe while back in the Enchanted Forest, Killian had done what the lady was suggesting. But she knew that Killian had feelings for her, and that he loved her. She knew that he may have done things in pain, but it didn’t matter. She could tell that the girl in the bar was spinning a tale from a mile away.

“Oh he forgot all about you when he was with me,” the girl smirked.

Emma laughed, “So you claim to know him? What arm does he wear the hook on? What colour are his eyes, especially when filled with lust? What’s on the silver chain around his neck? How many rings does he have on his other hand?”

The girl looked down quickly as she struggled to come up with an answer, “I was focusing on other things at the moment.”

“Sure you were. Trust me, if you were ever with Killian, you would know those things. Now why don’t you take your lying self and leave this bar? Clearly you’re delusional.”

She glared at Emma before stomping off furiously. Emma just smirked at she returned to her table.

“If you don’t mind, I think I’m going to leave a little early,” Emma said, “I have a pirate to check up on.”

Regina gave her a knowing look as her mom tried to pretend she wasn’t aware of what she just heard. Belle simply smiled and waved her good bye.

~ ES & KJ ~

Killian was sitting by the docks with Mr. Smee as he took a gulp of his rum. It had been a while since he and his loyal crew member had spent some time together, and Killian knew he had a few things he had to talk about with him.

“Smee, I need to tell you something, and there’s no easy way to do so. My life as a pirate sailing the seas is over. After three hundred years of pillaging around worlds, I think I deserve to retire. I sold my ship, to pay for a magic bean to return to this realm. I wish I could give you some sort of severance package, but I cannot,” Killian said, as his legs dangled over the ledge. He was looking out over the water, and only turned slightly when he spoke.

“But what of your revenge? What of Milah?” Smee asked in confusion.

“I think it’s time Rumplestilskin and I buried the hatchet, so to speak. I nearly killed his Belle. We both have things to hurt each other with, and I would rather not see anyone I care for get hurt. As for Milah, a part of me will always love her. But she’s gone now, and I deserve to be happy again. The truth is, when you brought me that wench back in the Enchanted Forest, I paid her to leave without spending the night with her. I couldn’t do that; not when my entire heart belonged to Emma Swan,” Killian said, as he lifted the flask of rum back to his lips.

Smee nodded understandingly, “I suppose I’ll have to find some sort of new job now. It was nice serving under you, Captain.”

“It was an honour to have you, Mate,” Killian said, with a smile.

“Killian?” he heard a feminine voice ask. He turned to see Emma standing there in a tight red dress and high shoes. He wasn’t sure which part it was of her that made him so attracted to her, but seeing her made him want her all the more.

“I guess that’s my cue to leave,” Smee said with a smirk as he rose.

Emma walked over and sat beside him, “I heard what you said,” she said softly as she slipped her hand though his delicately.

“I should have told you about the wench,” Killian said guiltily.

“She was at the Rabbit Hole tonight, bragging about how she snagged you for a night,” Emma said as she looked out at the sea.

“Nothing she said is true. I paid her to leave me alone,” Killian said, hurriedly.

“I know,” Emma said, turning to face him. “I publically called her out on it and slightly humiliated her for lying about her conquests.”

“Atta girl,” Killian said with a smile as he wrapped an arm around her and drew her in close to him.

“Killian?” she said quietly.

“Hmm?” he asked as he looked in her eyes.

“You’re mine,” she said strongly. “I don’t want anyone else to ever even think they have a chance with you. I-I love you, and I don’t want to take things as slowly anymore.”

He grinned, “I will gladly belong to you Swan,” he said as he leaned in and drew her lips into a kiss. She curled her fingers in his hair and kissed him feverently. When they finally pulled away, she stood up and he joined her.

“Let’s go home,” Emma said with a smile as she held his hand. She didn’t have any regrets about opening herself up so much to him, and honestly, it felt so _good_ to have him in her life. The two of them walked together back to her apartment, stopping along the way several times whenever one of them had the urge to kiss the other, making it take quite a long time for her to return home.


End file.
